narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amaterasu
shouldn't we put Madara as a user, because Itachi said that Madar could use all four Mangekyo techniques? :It was a mistranslation, Itachi was talking about Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Jacce | Talk 19:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) As hot as the sun can someone please tell me the chapter that says amaterasu is as hot as the sun? i want to reread it lol. :I don't know about the manga, but the databook says something like that: --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ok thank you for telling me this :) blaze it seems that amaterasu is a blaze release tech., as sasuke said he used an enton(may have been a bad translation) when guarding himself with amaterasu from gaara's attack. (talk) 00:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :First, it was Enton, was not a mistranslation. Second, we have no proof Amaterasu is a Blaze Release, just that Sasuke somehow developed a Blaze Release to manipulate it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Why can't it be both? Blaze Release can't be used without using Amaterasu. As such, while I do not deny its classification as a Fire Technique, I must point out its status as the core technique of this advanced nature which is why I recommend that until Kishimoto resolves the issue, it be recognized as a Blaze as well as Fire jutsu. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::If thats the case under Earth release, there shud be the Wood release icon, and under Water and Wind there shud be ice...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::/sigh my point still stands.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That is not I mean. I only pointed out the valid fact that Amaterasu is vital to performing Blaze Release which is why I added the Blaze icon and as I stated previously, I recognized its classification as a Fire Release which is why I left the icon untouched. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::#Wind is vital for Ice ::#Water is vital for Ice ::#Earth is vital for Wood ::#Water is vital for Wood :In short evry technique that uses 2 elements rely on each other heavily. Doesn't mean we add those to the page...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) There is a difference between a technique and chakra nature which is why I made my edit. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Same argument stands. For all wood release techs the ONLY icon is the wood release. Same for ice. We dont add the componenets that make up the tech...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Example : Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I am well aware of that. However, when the components of an advanced nature is unique, I believe that it is a valid reason for exceptions to be made in articles. In this case, I believe an extra element icon is appropriate due to how recent information has affected the status of the article. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) creating amaterasu Itachi can also extinguish amaterasu so why isnt that there? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/390/07/ :Itachi simply stopped using the technique, he closed his eye, that's nothing like what Sasuke did, putting out an already burning Amaterasu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::That wouldn't have done anything. The fact that Amaterasu kept burning the forest after Itachi died attests to that. ''~SnapperT '' 02:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC)